Reunion
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: The vampires are back with a vengeance and are stronger than ever. Dean and Sam learn that the three of them won’t be enough to stop them now. They have to find their sisters. But with the extra help will it be enough to slay the vamps or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

I know I should update the other story first but I had this fresh in my mind. It's sad I'm stuck on the other one already. I know I'm not the greatest Supernatural writer… well writer period, but just bear with me. I'm not the greatest person to get someone's personality wrong. So sorry if any are off.

* * *

"They're back," John Winchester said as he walked into the motel room his sons were sleeping in. "Dean, Sam, wake up."

The boys just groaned before getting up.

"Who's back?" Sam asked.

"The vampires."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

John looked at his sons, "We're going to need help."

"Can't we just do what we did last time?" Dean asked.

"No. they have the Resurrection Amulet, it's very powerful. They're planning on bring back Luther. And with the amulet he'll be stronger than ever. We're going to need your sisters."

"Wait… sisters?" Sam was a little taken back.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Right now we have to leave."

* * *

"Nicole… Robin." Dawn Palmer entered the living room.

Books and papers littered the floor. The wooden floor creaked as she headed for the couch. A red comforter covered someone's upper half and just showed bunched up gray sweatpants. In the large white chair on the other side of the room was someone curled up in a ball under a light blue blanket.

Dawn sighed before loudly clapping, "Girls! Time to get up! You have to take your test!"

The person on the couch jumped and rolled onto the floor. The person in the chair groaned and stretched.

"I'm going to get dress. When I come back I expect you two to be also." Dawn said before heading upstairs.

Dawn came back a few minutes later and saw the living room empty of all life forms. She headed out to the kitchen. At the table was Nicole. Her light brown hair was in a high ponytail. Her dark blue eyes skimmed a text book.

Dawn smiled, "Where's your sister?"

"Haven't seen her this morning," Nicole mumbled without looking up.

"You're _so_ helpful," Dawn rolled her green eyes. Her dirty blonde hair reached her shoulders. "Happy birthday. Are you happy you're finally 19?"

"Nope. We're 19 and still in high school. Sad." Robin said behind Dawn.

Dawn jumped in surprise, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

Robin's forest green eyes were confused. She shrugged before joining her twin at the table. Robin's blonde hair reached mid-back and had nay streaks and bangs.

Dawn was about to say something when the doorbell rang. She opened the door, the moment she did her smile faded. John gave a weary smile. Dean and Sam stood next to the Impala.

"What are you doing here, John?"

"Are the girls home?"

"Yes they are. Again… what do you want?"

"I need to speak with them."

"It'll have to wait. They need to take a very important test in a while."

"It can't wait."

"Mom… who is it?": Nicole asked as her and Robin came to the door.

"Dad…" was all Nicole could get out.

"Unbelievable." Robin muttered.

"It's been awhile," John said.

* * *

I know it ain't great… or long. But it'll get better! I hope to make the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Girls… you should leave. Your test starts soon," Dawn told them.

"But, dad's here. Can't we talk with him for a while?" Nicole begged and gave him a hug.

"I'm leaving." Was all Robin said before she walked past him. She didn't even look at him.

"No, you can't, Nicole. You need to pass the test. There is not going to be a third time for you to repeat the 12th grade." Dawn was getting angry.

Nicole scoffed before catching up to Robin. She had stopped in from of Dean and Sam.

"What?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nice car!" Robin exclaimed.

"She's fascinated with older cars," Nicole explained. "Come on, Rob. We got to go. Got a test to take."

"We'll just fail it again. Kind of a waste of time if you ask me."

"It's not an option with, mom."

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes, "Take care of that car."

The two of them walked behind the Impala to a covered car. Robin pulled off the cover to reveal a black '69 Chevy Camaro with two red racing stripes down the center.

"Nice car," Dean said.

"I know," Robin grinned before getting in and speeding off.

_**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**_

"That was easier than last time," Nicole chirped as she walked out of the school's entrance.

"It's our third time taking it… it should be easy." Robin reminded her.

A boy with short brown spiked hair and grey eyes had an arm around Robin's waist. Three earrings were in each ear and in his eyebrow.

"I'm sure you did great, babe." the man said before kissing Robin's cheek.

A man with short black hair and light brown eyes tiptoed up behind Nicole. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Nicole giggled. She turned around once she was on the ground and hugged him.

"Chet! You're back!" she squealed.

"I'm glad to see you, too." Chet chuckled.

"Logan… you ever do that to me and you won't be able to have children." Robin threatened.

"I won't," Logan said.

They all said their goodbyes with each other. As the other girls were heading to the Chevy, Nicole noticed the Impala and the truck.

"What… are they stalking us?" Robin growled.

"Calm down, Rob." Nicole smiled at her.

John, Dean, and Sam stopped them before reaching the cars.

"Girls… we really need to talk." John told them.

"Right. We're going to have a little chat. Then you're going to leave again." Robin glared.

"Robin! Knock it off!" Nicole smacked her sister in the back of the head. "He's your father for god sakes!"

"It's important. We need your help," Sam interrupted the fighting sisters.

* * *

Robin paced back and forth in her living room. Nicole sat in the chair, her face buried in her hands. The three males sat on the couch.

"Okay. Let me see if I have this straight. They're our brothers… not that hard to believe. But we haven't known them our whole lives. And now, out of the blue, they show up with our father, who we also don't know for our whole lives, expect us to help them slay some vampires," Robin rubbed her temples. "Next thing you're going to tell me it that Santa Clause and the Easter bunny are real."

"Robin… I think it's all true," Nicole said.

"It is. Vampires are real. We've dealt with them before." Dean told them.

"Then what do you need us fore?"

"They have the Resurrection Amulet. I know you two are familiar with it," John got right to the point.

Robin stopped pacing. The twins looked at each other wide eyed.

"What?" They said in unison.

* * *

Incase you couldn't tell, Robin's not happy to see her father. That's why she's always talking angry with him. Hope to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
